A Match Made in Size Seven
by One-shot.Dump
Summary: Draco was just waiting for his shift to end, when a retail clerk's worst nightmare walks in, along with something else entirely. AU, non-magic, slash, and Ginny-bashing.


**A/N: Inspired by notalwaysright(dot)com. Also, in case you didn't read the summary, this is AU, non-magic, OOC, slashy, Ginny-bashing piece. So you know.**

**A/N2: I just wanted to say that I had to pick someone to be the bad girlfriend. Ginny is just who I picked, since Pansy would have a personal tailor, Herms is too smart for that, and I didn't want to pick some random girl out of the crowd.**

Draco sighed, leaning against the counter. "Just twenty more minutes…"

"I envy you," his coworker, Blaise, sighed. "I have three more hours…"

A couple walked in then. The woman had bright red hair, and was wearing clothes that were more than a little too tight. The man trailing behind her, and looking more than a little haggard, had messy black hair, and decent clothing - though, Draco thought, a little update of his wardrobe wouldn't hurt.

The woman flounced through the store, with the man following tiredly behind her.

Draco decided to be productive, for once. He walked towards the couple.

"Can I help you with anything today?" he asked, smiling brightly. He'd never been more thankful of his father's 'training' than when he got a job in retail.

"I need pants," she said. "Size zero. Now."

Draco looked at her. She certainly wasn't a size zero, but he wasn't telling her that. He went and got her the pants.

"Here you are, ma'am," he said as he handed her the pants.

Without a word, she grabbed them then sauntered over to the changing rooms. The man followed, looking resigned. Draco waited for the woman to learn she was bigger than she thought.

"Hey!" the woman yelled, storming out of the stall. "These pants are wrong! Get me another pair!"

"Might I suggest a bigger size?" Draco said helpfully.

"Are you saying I'm fat! That I can't fit into a size zero?" she screamed. "I'll have you know I always wear a size zero, so these pants must be wrong! Now get another pair!"

"Honey," the man finally said, "those are _really_ small pants. Just try a slightly bigger size."

The woman turned and slapped him. "You're supposed to be on _my_ side!" she screeched. "For that, you're on the couch tonight!"

The man raised an eyebrow. "We don't live together."

"Yes we do," she sniffed. "We moved in last week, remember?"

The man slowly shook his head. "We don't live together," he repeated, slower this time.

"Well… I mean," she fumbled. "I mean you're sleeping on the couch in your own apartment for disrespecting me! Or else!" She attempted to look threatening, but failed miserably.

The man rolled his eyes. "Or else what?"

"Or else I'm leaving you!" she yelled.

The man looked at her for a moment. "Okay," he finally said, shrugging his shoulders.

"You just like _him,_ don't you?!" she sobbed. "You always did pay more attention to men than me!" She ran out of the store, sobbing.

"Thank god," the man said, rubbing his temples. He got up and looked at Draco. "Sorry about my girlfriend… I mean ex-girlfriend. Ginny was the 'princess' of the family. I've wanted to do that for weeks."

"It's alright," Draco said. "We get that all the time. Is your face alright."

"Don't worry, I get that all the time, too," he said darkly.

"I can see why you've been wanting to leave her, then," Draco said. "I just can't see why you didn't do it sooner."

"Neither can I," he sighed. "oh, I'm Harry, Harry Potter." He stuck out his hand.

"Draco Malfoy," Draco responded. His watch beeped. "Well, sorry, but I have to go now, shift's over," Draco apologized.

"Do you want something to eat?" the man asked. "Me and Ginny had reservations at a restaurant, but since she's gone, I'll be eating alone."

"I couldn't," Draco said.

"In apology? Over that scene?" Harry asked.

"Well, since you ask so nicely, and it is free food," Draco trailed off. "I'll be out in five minutes."

Draco went to the back, punched out, changed, and back to the front of the store. Harry was still sitting there.

"You were serious?" Draco asked.

"Nah, he's my godfather," Harry joked.

Draco stared a him blankly.

"Sorry," Harry said. "My godfather's name is Sirius, like the Dog Star. It creates a lot of jokes."

"Ah…" Draco hummed. "But you were serious?"

"Yeah," he said. "I don't like eating alone, and I put a deposit on the reservation, so I'd be out a hundred bucks if I didn't go…" He shrugged. "Besides, I feel bad, since Ginny put you through all that…"

Draco shrugged. "What restaurant is it?"

"Masa."

"Are you serious!" Draco gasped.

"I told you, he's my godfather," Harry laughed.

Draco gave him a blank look.

"Yes, I am serious. Ginny just had to go to the most expensive place in town…" He shrugged.

"Are you rich or something?" Draco asked jokingly.

"My parents owned a hotel chain, and they passed it on to me when they died," he said nonchalantly.

Draco blinked. "Now I really don't feel bad about the free food."

~*~*~

Draco and Harry saw a lot more over the next while. They went on many dates, and, after a few months, Harry proposed to Draco.

They met up with Ginny a few weeks after the proposal.

~*~*~

Harry was sitting on the couch in his and Draco's new house, with Draco's head in his lap. They were in the middle of watching a movie when the doorbell rang.

"Why did they have to come _now_?" Draco whined, pausing the movie.

"Because, Draco," Harry said. "Now get up so I can answer it."

"But I don't want to…" Draco huffed. "I'm comfortable."

The doorbell rang again.

"I will push you off the couch," Harry threatened.

Draco heaved a sigh, but got up. "This had better be worth it."

Harry went to the front door and opened it.

"Oh, thank god, Harry!" was all he heard before an orange blur leapt at his chest.

"Ginny?"

"I'm so sorry!" she sobbed. "I should have never left you! I need you!"

"Who is it?" Draco asked, peaking out from the living room.

"Who are you?" Ginny asked, releasing Harry.

"I asked first," Draco pouted.

"I'm Ginny," she said. "Harry's girlfriend."

Draco laughed. "Right! You! I didn't recognize you without all the whorish makeup and too-tight clothes! Sorry, you aren't his girlfriend."

"What would you know about my Harry's love life?" she challenged.

Draco laughed. "I should know about _my_ Harry's love life. I am his fiancé."

"You can't be!" she screamed. "Harry was just giving me time to come to my senses, weren't you, sweet heart?"

"No," Harry sighed. "I left you. Actually, you left me. I am engaged to Draco."

"Impossible!" she screeched.

"No," Draco said, "It is quite possible. And it was quite romantic. He took me to the clothing store I work at - the one where you left Harry - and we got our outfits. Then he took me to Masa - the restaurant you two had reservations for, before you stormed off. It was on our anniversary, too. Then, right before we left, he got down on one knee and proposed!"

"Liar!" Ginny growled.

"Actually, that was what happened," Harry said. "Now if you would leave…"

"How could you, Harry!" she sobbed.

"We just went through that," Harry sighed, steering her out the door. He shut it after she was out.

Draco sighed. "I've never been more happy about a horrible customer before."

"Never been more glad about a bitchy girlfriend before."

**A/N: This was inspired by A Match Made in Size 7 on not always right(dot)com. Apparently, most of this actually happened (about up to the part where the man shrugs and says 'okay') except it was a female employee. They actually did get engaged… The oddest things that happen in retail. On a side note, Masa is a real restaurant in the states, where a meal tends to run over $300... O.o**


End file.
